


Hey There, John Watson

by EchoSilverWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Johnlock Roulette, Love Confession, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parody, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Song Lyrics, Song Rewording, Songfic, To John Watson, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf
Summary: Song Lyric rewrite for 'Hey There, Delilah' by The Plain White T'sPOV Sherlock to JohnFollowing the Reichenbach Fall





	Hey There, John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped into my head while listening to the car radio. 
> 
> It literally wrote itself in my head. So I am sharing.

Hey there, John Watson

What's it like there back in London

I'm a few thousand miles away

But every night i'm missing you

I swear i do

The stars at night can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

 

Hey there, John Watson

I know you Don't even know that i'm alive

So please, if you get lonely

Give my voicemail prompt a listen

Close your eyes

You can hear my voice a dozen times

I wish i was by your side

 

Oh, what did you do to me

Oh, what did you do to me

Oh, what did you do to me

Oh, what did you do to me

It's what you did to me

 

Hey there, John Watson

I know at times this must be hard

But keep believing in me still

I'll come back to you,

I swear i will

Things will go back to the way they should

Maybe have the life I wished we could

We could be so much more than a bit good

 

Hey there, John Watson

There is so much more i need to say

If any little thing that i could do

Could take your pain away

I'd take it all

Maybe one day in love with me you’d fall

I'd have it all

 

Oh, what did you do to me

Oh, what did you do to me

Oh, what did you do to me

Oh, what did you do to me

This is what you do to me.

 

  
I know what i did broke your heart

But Moriarty died, left me no other out

I had to jump

there was no other way

He put all my friends in danger including you

And he just laughed and forced this

because he knew

What neither one of us admitted to

John Watson, I can promise you

That by the time that I get through

There will be an end to this awful game

Please just know you're not to blame

  
  
Hey there, John Watson

You hang on and try hard not to miss me

Two more years and I'll be done with this too

And we'll be back to solving murders like we do

Just know I did this all to save you

We can can survive this and get through

Hey there John Watson, I Love You

There's only you

 

Oh, what did you do to me

Oh, what did you do to me

Oh, what did you do to me

Oh, what did you do to me

It's what I want us to be


End file.
